indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Vishnu in Rigveda
Файл:Asuratvam.jpg =Agni in Rigveda= In the hymn RV.3.29(14) Agni is said to be born from the abdomen of Asura (yat Asurasya jattarat ajayat). Танунапат (санскр. Tanûnapât толкуется обыкновенно «сын самого себя») — в ведийской мифологии эпитет бога огня Агни В «Шукла-Яджурведе» встречается обращение к Савитару как к «златорукому асуре», с просьбой о помощи и защите. Асурой в этой же веде называется Танунапат «Танунапат, асура, всем владеющий, бог среди богов». Файл:Asur agni.jpg = = The Rg Veda mentions Vishnu 93 times. I will now mention some examples and explain some. 7.99 – Vishnu creates the material domain separate from the original spiritual domain 7.100 – Vishnu as Trivikrama moves over the entire Universe with only three strides https://vicd108.wordpress.com/2011/03/09/vishnu-vs-indra-in-rg-veda/ In Aitareya Brahmana 1.1.1 it is said: "Agni is the lowest and Vishnu is the highest among devas. All other gods occupy positions that are in between." (agnirvai devanamavamo vishnuh paramah tadantara sarva devatah) =Is Vishnu of the Veda Really The Sun God?= Some try to say that Vishnu in the Rg Veda is merely an extension of Surya, the Sun-God. This they infer because of Vishnu’s moving through the sky and the universe with his “steps.” This is not plausible, however, because the Veda describes the Sun-god as moving in a defined orbit, whereas it defines Vishnu to move in all directions. It is not disagreeable, however, that Vishnu has an identity with the Sun – since occultists know the Sun to be a gateway to the energy of spiritual light (brahmajyoti), which itself is the effulgence of Vishnu. The popular gayatri mantra affirms this: om bhur bhuvah svah, tat savitur varenyam, bharga devasya dhimahi: “'The Sun is the effulgence of God'.” =Is Vishnu a Minor Deity, Inferior to Indra?= A common notion is that Indra is the supreme godhead of the Rg Veda and Vishnu is inferior to Indra. There is no harm in this. The Four Veda present the karma branch of Vedic culture and religion. This branch concerns itself with religious rituals intended to generate the good karma required to take the performers to paradise, of which Indra is the king. Therefore it is contextually appropriate that the Veda exalt Indra more vigorously than any other deity, even Vishnu. Vishnu does take an inferior position to Indra, and therefore has the name Upendra. This name is specific to Vishnu in the form of the dwarf, Vamana, who incarnated as the younger brother (and thus the junior) of Indra, to take the three strides mentioned so often in Rg Veda. Considering the second point carefully is very important to understanding why Vishnu is mentioned in the manner in which he is mentioned in Rg Veda. The Rg Veda (and it’s divisions into Sama, Yajur, and it’s appendix, the Atharva) is almost exclusively concerned with religious rituals meant to elevate human beings to heaven / paradise, where Indra is the supreme ruler. Therefore these books present everything from the perspective of paradise. We almost only hear about Vishnu and other deities in terms of how they relate to Indra, the lord of paradise. Therefore most of the mention of Vishnu in Rg Veda pertains to him traversing the universe in three steps. Vishnu did this deed when he incarnated as Indra’s younger brother. Why did he do this? Answering this question reveals that Vishnu’s junior position to Indra is an expression of Vishnu’s humility and helpfulness – not an ontological fact. Indra could not reclaim the heavens from Shukra and Bali – the demonic forces who conquered it from Indra. Vishnu, while humbly appearing as a dwarf and a younger brother, easily acomplished with three strides what Indra couldn’t do with the full force of all his armies: he reclaimed all the universe from the demons and returned it to Indra’s control. The Veda, which focus on attaining heavenly delights in paradise and therefore adores Indra above other gods may naturally focus on the social facts that Vishnu became inferior to Indra by becoming his younger brother, and acting as a younger brother took inspiration and enthusiasm from Indra, and singing the praises of his elder brother. But it would be a grand case of “missing the forest by focusing on a tree” to not realize that this is not the greater fact, for the whole cause of becoming subordinate to Indra is to rescue Indra. He who is in need of rescue cannot really be supreme, nor can he who rescues really be subordinate. I, 154. К Вишну 1 Я хочу сейчас провозгласить героические деяния Вишну Который измерил земные пространства, Который укрепил верхнее общее жилище, Трижды шагнув, (он,) далеко идущий. 2 Вот прославляется Вишну за героическую силу, Страшный, как зверь, бродящий (неизвестно) где, живущий в горах, В трех широких шагах которого Обитают все существа. 3 Пусть к Вишну идет (этот) гимн-молитва, К поселившемуся в горах, далеко шагающему быку, Который это обширное, протянувшееся общее жилище Измерил один тремя шагами. 4 (Он тот,) три следа которого, полные меда, Неиссякающие, опьяняются по своему обычаю, Кто триедино землю и небо Один поддерживал – все существа... 5 Я хотел бы достигнуть этого милого убежища его, Где опьяняются мужи, преданные богам: В самом деле, ведь там родство широко шагающего. В высшем следе Вишну – источник меда. 6 Мы хотим отправиться в эти ваши обители, Где (находятся) многорогие неутомимые коровы. Ведь именно оттуда мощно сверкает вниз Высший след далеко идущего быка. I, 155. К Вишну (и Индре) 1 Воспойте ваш напиток из сока сомы Настроенному (на это) великому герою и Вишну, Которые, не поддаваясь обману, мощно стоят На вершине гор, подобно (всаднику, правящему) скакуном, достигающим цели. 2 Неистово, в самом деле, столкновение у (этих) двоих жестоких, О Индра-Вишну, тот, кто пьет выжатого сому, создает безопасность вам двоим, Которые отводят стрелу стрелка Кришану – (Нападение,) нацеленное на смертного. I, 156. К Вишну 1 Будь дружелюбен, как Митра, чей выжатый напиток - жир, (Ты,) обладающий ярким блеском, быстро идущий и далеко распространяющийся! Вот для тебя, о Вишну, восхваление, (сложенное) знатоком, Приводящее к успеху, и жертва, (принесенная) тем, у кого есть жертвенное возлияние, сулящее успех. 2 Кто почитает Вишну, устроителя (обряда), Древнего и более нового (бога) вместе с женами, Кто провозгласит великое рожденье его, великого, Тот превзойдет славою даже того, кто имеет союзника. 3 Его одаряйте, о певцы: (он,) как вы знаете, По рождению – древний отпрыск (вселенского) закона! Зная его имена, объявите (их)! Мы хотим вкусить милости у тебя, великого. 4 Этой силе духа его, связанного с Марутами, устроителя (обряда), Следует царь Варуна, ей (следуют) Ашвины. Он обладает высшей силой действия, находящей день, Когда Вишну вместе с другом открывает загон (с коровами). 5 Божественный Вишну, который поспешил сопровождать Индру – благодетеля как еще больший благодетель, Устроитель обряда, имеющий три жилища, придал жизни арию, Он выделил жертвователю долю во (вселенском) законе. Supremacy of Vishnu in Rg Veda The Rg Veda itself admits Vishnu’s factual superiority to Indra and all others in several places. Here are a few: 10.113.2: Vishnu is glorified because of who and what he intrinsically is. Indra, on the other hand, is only glorious circumstantially. 1.156.2: Vishnu is the most ancient of all, yet also the most recent. Nothing and no one creates Vishnu, yet Vishnu creates everyone and everything. Another very compelling Rg Veda text (1.22.20) making clear that it is Vishnu who empowers all the heavenly gods extolled and glorified in Veda: ओं तद् विष्णोः परमम् पदम् सदा पश्यन्ति सूरयः oṃ tad viṣṇoḥ paramam padam sadā paśyanti sūrayaḥ Vishnu occupies the paramount position. All other gods look always to his feet. Krsna & Vrindavana-Lila in Rg Veda Here is a Rg Veda text quoted by Sri Vishvanath Charavarti Thakur in his commentary on Bhagavata Purana 10.16.61. This text describes not only Vishnu who rides Garuda, but also Krsna; and not only Krsna, but Vrindavana-Krsna, who curbed the dragon-serpant Kaliya. यमुना-ह्रदे हि सो यातो यो नारायण-वाहनः यदि कालिक-दन्तस्य यदि काकालिकाद् भयम् जन्म-भूमि-परित्रातो विर्विषो याति कालिकः yamunā-hrade hi so yāto yo nārāyaṇa-vāhanaḥ yadi kālika-dantasya yadi kākālikād bhayam janma-bhūmi-paritrāto virviṣo yāti kālikaḥ He visited the lake within the Yamuna river, The carrier of Narayana (Garuda), Fear not Kaliya’s fangs Fear not Kaliya’s poison For he who protects his birthplace Has made Kaliya harmless